Zeo Beast Rise of Ivan Ooze
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: The Rangers have just graduated and now they face a evil being that Zordon never told them about his name is Ivan Ooze can the Rangers stop him without the help of there mentors Zordon and Dimitria
1. Return of Master Vile

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Please read my other six stories before you read this one.

**Zeo Beast Rise of Ivan Ooze.**

**Return of Master Vile.**

Inside Lord Zedd's old castle a dark being named Master Vile returned he was looking for something on earth an old friend one that hasn't been seen in over six thousand years.

"Soon my old friend I will find you." Master Vile said

Meanwhile on earth the Rangers were celebrating there graduation. The eleven Rangers were sitting at the Ranger table at the Youth Centre.

"This is great. We've graduated school." Rocky said

"Yeah but I don't feel right going to collage." Tommy said

"I know what you mean." Billy said

Just then Carlos, TJ, Ashley and Cassie walked up.

"Hey guys." Ashley said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"So what are you eleven going to do now?" TJ asked

"Trying to get into collage." Rocky said

"Well are you eleven going to participate in the jump a thon?" Carlos asked

"You bet we are." Zack said

"Good we'll be cheering for you on the ground." Cassie said

The teens laughed. Later that day Jason and Kimberly were walking through the park.

"This is nice no Divatox." Kimberly said

"She'll be back." Jason said

"I know. But it's nice not having her around." Kimberly said

"That's true." Jason said

Jason walked Kimberly back to Trini's house.

"Night Jason." Kimberly said

"Night Kim." Jason said

The two kissed then Jason watched Kimberly walk into Trini's house. Jason smiled and walked off. A bit later Jason walked into his house and shut the door then put his keys and wallet on the table and then lay down on the couch.

"I hope Zordon's ok." Jason thought.

Jason then went to sleep he couldn't be stuffed getting to his room. Inside Jason's dream Jason was at the Construction Site.

"What the why am I here?" Jason thought

Just then Jason noticed Master Vile near a Giant Purple Egg.

"What on earth is that?" Jason thought.

Jason walked over noticing that Vile couldn't see him. Just then Vile cracked the egg open and inside the egg was purple ooze. Just then the ooze started to form into a being.

"Welcome back Ivan Ooze." Vile said

"Master Vile my old friend it's been too long." Ivan said

"Yes my old friend it has been too long." Vile said

Just then the scene changed and Jason was two giant robots.

"What the heck are they?" Jason asked

"Perfect Ivan your Ecto-Morphicons are finally complete." Vile said

"Ecto-Morphicons?" Jason asked

Just then the scene change and Jason noticed he was in a jungle. Then he saw eleven gems. All eleven were different colors. One Pink, One Yellow, One Blue, One Green, One Red, One Light Blue, One Purple, One Orange, One White, One Black but glowing Gold and One Silver. Jason then walked closer to the gems and noticed each one had a different animal on them.

"Eagle, Condor, Ape, Panther, Falcon, Bear, Crane, Tiger, Rhino, Cougar and Wolf." Jason said

Just then all eleven gems shone brightly and Jason woke up covered in sweat.

"What was that about?" Jason asked

Jason then looked at the clock and noticed it was just after one in the morning and lay back down on the couch.

"Ok that is the last time I sleep on the couch. But still who is Ivan Ooze and what were with those Eleven Gems?" Jason thought.

Jason then got up and then had a shower. Jason then got dressed in a pair of Black Jeans, a Black sleeveless shirt underneath a Black sleeved shirt over the top and Black sneakers.

Jason then picked up his keys and wallet and walked out the house and went for a moonlight walk. Meanwhile back in Zedd's old Castle.

"So the Gold Ranger is out for a walk. Tengas go after him." Vile said

Meanwhile in the park Jason was walking along when the Tengas showed up.

"Tengas nice." Jason said

"You're going down Gold Ranger." A Tenga said

"I don't think so Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

Jason transformed into the Blue Wolf Ninja and started fighting the Tengas. Jason flipped over and stuck down the Tengas with the Ninja Wolf Strike. The Tengas then flew off and Jason returned to his normal clothes.

"So Master Vile is here." Jason said

Jason walked back to his house. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"So the Gold Ranger has become stronger well he won't stand a chance against Ivan Ooze." Master Vile said

Around 10 in the morning the Eleven Rangers were in a plane for there skydiving jump.

"Yahoo come on we're outta here." Rocky said

"Easy Rocky." Kimberly said

"Alright guys were fifteen seconds from the drop zone." Jason said

The Rangers were excited.

"This is great." Billy said

"You said it." Adam said

Each Ranger was in there parachute clothes. The six Turbo rangers were in there color parachute clothes. While Kimberly was wearing purple parachute clothes, Trini was wearing Orange parachute clothes, Zack was wearing white parachute clothes, Aisha was wearing light blue parachute clothes and Tommy was in grey parachute clothes. Just then Zack opened the door.

"Alright." Zack said

"We're three seconds from the drop Zone." Billy said

"Aisha you're up." Jason said

"Stylin." Aisha said after jumping out of the plane

"On your tail." Adam said after jumping out of the plane

"All systems go." Billy said after jumping out of the plane

"Banzai." Rocky said after jumping out of the plane

"Party time." Zack said after jumping out of the plane

"Awesome." Tommy said after jumping out of the plane

"Time to fly." Trini said after jumping out of the plane

"Time to soar." Kat said after jumping out of the plane

"Dane time." Tanya said after jumping out of the plane

"Show them your stuff." Kimberly said

"You got it. Surfs up." Jason said after jumping out of the plane

"Catch you on the flip side." Kimberly said after jumping out of the plane.

The Eleven Rangers were having fun in the sky doing tricks then they all came together to form a circle.

"This is great." Trini said

"Come on guys let's break." Jason said

The eleven Rangers broke the circle then pulled there parachute cords. Meanwhile in the ground everyone was waiting for the team that was representing Angel Grove High.

"Ryan's Comet is passing over in two days and now reach your eyes to the skies folks here comes the team from Angel Grove High." The Announcer said

"Alright." TJ said

"You go guys." Ashley said

"This is Awesome." Carlos said

"You said it." Cassie said

Just then Hayley walked up

"Did I miss anything?" Hayley asked

"Nope there about to land now." TJ said

"Good." Hayley said

"And here comes Adam looks a little low but pulls up just in time and hits the target dead centre. Next up is skydiver Billy and he makes a perfect landing. Up next is skydiver number three is Kimberly and her landing is flawless and here comes Rocky. Who makes a perfect landing and here comes Aisha. Who makes a perfect five out of five landing and now here comes the final six if any of these land on the target they'll break the 1976 record. And here comes Tommy and he makes a perfect landing breaking the record. Now here comes Katherine and she makes a graceful landing on the target. Next up is Tanya who also makes a stunning landing on the target and here comes Zack who makes a spectacular landing. Now here comes Trini and her landing is perfect now it's all up to Jason can he make it a perfect Eleven?" The Announcer said

"Yeah come on Jase." TJ said

"You can do it." Carlos said

"And here he comes ladies and gentleman he making his final turn looks a little wide but still ok he's almost to the ground now can he do it? And he does Angel Grove teens set a new city record way to go guys." The Announcer said

TJ and the others ran up just as the other Rangers ran up to Jason.

"Looking good up there." TJ said

"Hey thanks man." Jason said

"That was great." Aisha said

"Awesome." Rocky said

"Thanks guys." Jason said

"Hey we got some rollerblades wanna come?" Carlos asked

"Sure why not." Tommy said

A bit later the Rangers were back in normal clothes skating around town with TJ, Carlos, Cassie and Ashley while Hayley went back to the Youth Centre. The Rangers and four teens skated through the Construction site. Meanwhile some workers found a man hole cover that looked like a face. They got a Crane to lift it up. Just then a giant egg appeared.

"Incredible what do you think it is?" One of the workers said

"No idea." Another worker said

Just then the worker went to touch it but got blasted backwards.

"Are you alright?" The worker asked

Meanwhile the Eleven Rangers and four teens skated up to the park benches.

"That was fun." Rocky said

"You said it." TJ said

"Well we have to get going." Kat said

"Girl's night?" Jason asked

"You bet Ashley Cassie you two coming?" Tanya asked

"Of course." Ashley said

"Wouldn't miss it." Cassie said

"Catch you later." Kimberly said

"Later." Jason said

The girls skated off.

"Well we better get going." Adam said

"I'll catch you guys later." Jason said

"Later." TJ said

All the males but Jason skated off.

End of Chapter

**Next up. ** Jason meets Ivan Ooze and fights the Ooze Ogres.


	2. Meeting Ivan Ooze

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Previously: **Master Vile returned and Jason fought the Tengas and the some construction workers found Ivan's Egg.

**Meeting Ivan Ooze**

All the males but Jason skated off. Just then Jason's communicator beeped after he finished putting his sneakers back on.

"I read you Alpha." Jason said

"Jason I need you at the Power Centre it's urgent." Alpha said

"I'm on my way." Jason said

Jason teleported off. At the Power Centre Jason teleported down.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"A massive surge of Evil energy is over loading our sensors." Alpha said

"Any idea what it is?" Jason asked

"None." Alpha said

Jason sighed then a bright light covered the room. Then Lupine the Wolf Spirit appeared.

"Lupine what's wrong?" Jason asked

"Jason you must act swiftly your planet is in great Danger." Lupine said

"Danger from what?" Jason asked

"Six thousand Years ago a morphological being named Ivan Ooze ruled the world with a vain of unparalleled destruction. He was on the verge of completing his ultimate weapons the Ecto-Morphicon Titans Twin Machines capable of destroying an entire universe." Lupine said

"What happened to him?" Jason asked

"A group of young Warriors like you and your friends lured him into a hyper lock Chamber and buried him deep under ground since then the Chamber has been accidentally uncovered you must return it to the depths before it is opened and Ivan is released." Lupine said

"His Ecto-Morphicons were buried near the Chamber if Ivan escapes he's sure to find them." Alpha said while reading some data.

"Use extreme caution Jason you are dealing with a evil that's beyond all imagination." Lupine said

Lupine disappeared and Jason looked at Alpha. Later at night at the Construction site two security guards were keeping watch over the giant Purple Egg just then Master Vile showed up. Master Vile noticed the two humans and put them to sleep.

"Finally after six thousand years you will be set free my old friend." Master Vile said

Just then Master Vile cracked the egg open. The Egg opened up and reviled Purple Ooze. Then the Ooze transformed and took on a physical form.

"Welcome back Ivan Ooze." Vile said

"Master Vile my old friend it's been too long." Ivan said

"It has been too long now I want you to destroy the Power Rangers. Especially the Gold Ranger of Earth." Vile said

"It will be my pleasure." Ivan said

"Oh and don't worry about Zordon Dark Specter has probably captured Zordon by now." Vile said

"Good." Ivan said

"Well I best be off I catch up on your progress later." Vile said

Vile teleported off. Ivan then sniffed the air.

"What is that odious stench? It smells like a teenager." Ivan said

Just then Jason teleported down. Jason then walked over to the egg.

"Man this reeks." Jason thought.

Just then a person's hand touched Jason's shoulder. But Jason's eyes went wolf and showed the true form of the hand. Jason's eyes returned to normal and turned around.

"Nice trick Ivan Ooze." Jason said

Ivan returned to his normal form.

"So it is true you do have a Wolf Soul. Like your ancestor Wolf Heart." Ivan Ooze said

"What do you know about Wolf Heart?" Jason asked

"Oh I'm the one who cursed him to live for years." Ivan said

Jason just crossed his arms. But Ivan wasn't fooled he knew Jason was ready to strike.

"It's actually an honor to meet Wolf Heart's descendent. The only difference is that you have completed your quest and become one with your Wolf soul." Ivan Ooze said

"Well I'm impressed you know so much about me." Jason said

"Well what's not to know?" Ivan asked

"How about you shut up?" Jason asked

"A teenager with a big mouth not much has changed in six thousand years." Ivan Ooze said

Jason rolled his eyes and mentally shook his head.

"Well meet my kids." Ivan Ooze said

Just then Ivan Ooze made Ooze Ogres appear.

"Oh great." Jason said

"The world as you know it will cease to exist welcome to my nightmare." Ivan said

Ivan then teleported off. Jason smirked

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

Just then transformed into the Blue Wolf Ninja and started fighting the Ooze Ogres then jumped down for some more room.

"Welcome to my nightmare." Jason said

Jason then attacked the Ooze Ogres but every time he knocked one down two more showed up. Jason was then backed up against the wall. Jason powered down to his normal clothes.

"You want to play I'll play. Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason made his Turbo Morpher appear and moved his arms like a steering wheel then placed the key in the Turbo Morpher and turned the key.

"Black Storm Golden Armor." Jason called

Jason then transformed into the Black Turbo Ranger and then the Golden armor of the Gold Ranger appeared and squared out. Jason then noticed the Ooze Ogres were gone.

"Cute they ran into the unfinished building." Jason said

Jason chased off after them. Meanwhile at Kat's house the eight girls were having fun talking about the guys.

"I can't believe Jason was the one who kissed you. Kat said

"It surprised me too." Kimberly said

"So when did you two start dating?" Cassie asked

"Well he was in Florida for a tournament and we caught up and we finally admitted our feelings to each other. But when Jason and I really thought about it technically we've been dating since the Jason's first school dance. We just didn't know it." Kimberly said

"Wow. That is so romantic." Ashley said

"Come to think of it shouldn't Jason have called by now?" Tanya asked

"Nah he never calls on girl's nights." Kimberly said

"Oh good." Kat said

Meanwhile back at the Construction site Jason was walking along.

"Turbo Headlights." Jason said

Just then the headlights on Jason's helmet lit up. Jason walked along then sensed something and powered up. Just then the Ooze Ogres appeared. Jason fought the Ogres and made four of them splat into walls. Jason then flipped up onto a ledge.

"I want you guys to meet Saba." Jason said

Just then Jason pulled out Saba and threw him and the Ooze Orges. Saba then flew up to a cable and blasted it sending an industrial bin down and crushing the Ooze Ogres. Saba then flew down to Jason.

"Thanks pal." Jason said

"My pleasure Gold Ranger." Saba said

Saba then disappeared and Jason powered down.

"Ok now to find Ivan but first I better head back to the Power Centre." Jason said

Jason teleported off. Back in the Power Centre Jason teleported down.

"Jason, are you ok?" Alpha asked

"Yeah but Ivan Ooze is free and he's powerful." Jason said

"Now what?" Alpha asked

Just then Lupine appeared in Zordon's energy tube.

"Jason." Lupine said

"What is it Lupine?" Jason asked

"I need you and the other ten Rangers to teleport to Pheados to become Ranger Sentinels of the Zeo Beast." Lupine said

"Zeo Beast?" Jason asked

"Yes there powers are unmatched they have the power of the Elements, Beasts and Zeo. But also they have the power of Ninjetti." Lupine said

"Whoa." Jason said

"Yes now you must hurry." Lupine said

Jason nodded and Lupine disappeared. Meanwhile back at Kat's place. Kimberly's communicator beeped.

"This is Kimberly." Kimberly said

"Kimberly. Its Jason is Trini, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Hayley, Ashley and Cassie still with you?" Jason asked

"Yeah why?" Kimberly asked

"Just teleport to the Power Centre." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

All eight girls teleported off. Meanwhile at Tommy's place the males were watching an action move when Billy's Communicator beeped

"This is Billy." Billy said

"Billy. Its Jason is Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Zack, TJ and Carlos with you?" Jason asked

"Yeah why what's going on?" Billy asked

"I'll explain when you get to the Power Chamber." Jason said

"Right." Billy said

The seven Males teleported off. Back at the Power Centre the Fifteen Teens teleported in

"What's going on?" Trini asked

"Six thousand years ago a morphological being known as Ivan Ooze ruled the world win a vain of unparalleled terror. He was on the verge of completing construction of his ultimate weapon the Ecto-Morphicon Titans twin machines capable of destroying an entire universe." Jason said

"What happened to him?" Carlos asked

"A group of young Warriors like ourselves lured him into a hyper lock chamber and buried him deep under ground since then the chamber had been accidentally uncovered but by the time I got there Ivan was already released." Jason said

"So now what?" TJ asked

"And why did you call of us here?" Ashley asked

"I need you four and Hayley to stay here and keep and eye on earth if you find any purple ooze don't touch it." Jason said

The five teens nodded.

"What about the rest of us?" Tommy asked

"All eleven of us must teleport to the Planet Pheados to become Ranger Sentinels of Zeo Beast." Jason said

"Zeo Beast?" Tommy asked

"I don't know much about it Lupine was vague on the details most probably in trouble with his mate Lupina again." Jason said with a laugh.

"Come on we better get moving." Tanya said

"I agree." Jason said

"You eleven ready?" Alpha asked

The eleven Rangers nodded and teleported off.

"I hope they'll be ok." Ashley said

"They will be." Alpha said

"It's a pity we don't have powers." TJ said

"Yeah but we don't need Powers to be Rangers." Hayley said

"That's true. Come on we better get back before Tommy's Parents and Kat's parents worry." Carlos said

"Right." The other four said

The five Teens teleported off.

**Next up: **The Eleven Rangers made it to Pheados and meet Dulcea while Ivan starts work on his machines.


	3. Pheados Adventure Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **The idea for Jason's second spirit being a Cougar came from Sparrow Catcher so all credit for that goes to Sparrow Catcher.

**Previously: **Jason met up with Ivan Ooze and fights the Ooze Ogres then the Eleven Veteran Rangers teleported to Pheados to gain there new Powers.

**Pheados Adventure Part1**

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle Ivan watched the Eleven Rangers teleport away.

"So there heading to Pheados. If Jason unlocks the powers of his second sacred Animal all evil will be done for. I know I'll send my Tengu Warriors after them." Ivan said

Ivan then spat a purple blob that turned into several Tengu Warriors.

"Enough stop your screeching. I want you to stop the Power Rangers but mostly this one." Ivan said while showing the Tengus a picture of Jason.

The Tengu Warriors then took off. Meanwhile on Pheados the Rangers landed.

"Wow." Kimberly said

"This place is amazing." Trini said

"Come on we don't have time to sight see." Jason said

The Eleven teens walked off Unknown to them that someone was watching them. Meanwhile back on Earth in a toxic waste centre Ivan was weaving the plan. Ivan then started the Machines and laughed. Meanwhile back on Pheados the Rangers were walking along. Just then Kimberly stopped

"Hey you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah just think about Zordon." Kimberly said

"Don't worry he'll be ok. After Ooze we'll see what we can do about finding Zordon." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Let's go." Jason said

Just then Kimberly noticed a Tengu Warrior and screamed before ducking

"Whoa Tengas." Kimberly said

"I don't think so they seem a bit different I think they might be Ivan's version." Jason said

The two then flipped off the rock and all Eleven Teens started fighting The Tengus.

"We need to use our powers." Adam said

"Let's do it." Tommy said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." The Six Sacred Animal Ranger said

The six Rangers transformed into Ninjas and attacked the Tengus. Just then a being in a robe showed up and then threw off the robe to revile a female warrior wearing a green bikini. She attacked the Tengus Before splitting her Staff and spinning it around. The Tengus flew off dew to the horrible noise. The six Ninjas returned to there normal clothes and walked up to the female.

"That was amazing thanks." Rocky said

The woman then struck Rocky with the staff.

"If you want to thank me go back to where ever it is you came from." The woman said

"Calm down we came here because Lupine asked us here. We're the Power Rangers of earth chosen by Zordon." Jason said

"Zordon did you say Zordon?" The woman asked

"You know Zordon who are you?" Kimberly asked

"My name is Dulcea Master Warrior of the Planet Phedos what has happened to Zordon?" Dulcea asked

"His home planet was attacked we don't know what's happened to him." Jason said

"How do you know Lupine?" Dulcea asked

Jason made his eyes go wolf and then shine gold.

"It's you the keeper of the Wolf Soul. I'm sorry but you eleven must be here for the Zeo Beast powers to become Ranger Sentinels." Dulcea said

"One question what are Zeo Beast and Ranger Sentinels?" Aisha asked

"Not here follow me and I'll explain." Dulcea said

Dulcea walked off and the rangers followed. Meanwhile back on Earth at the fair for Ryan's comet Ivan Ooze was giving away free Ooze to kids. TJ and Cassie didn't like this one bit.

"We better warn the others." TJ said

"Right." Cassie said

TJ and Cassie ran off to find Hayley, Carlos and Ashley. Meanwhile back on Pheados the Rangers were still following Dulcea.

"Dulcea where are you taking us?" Billy asked

"You shall know soon enough." Dulcea said

"We have to hurry who knows what Ivan Ooze is up too." Kimberly said

The Eleven teens then followed Dulcea to some ruins.

"What is this place?" Jason asked

"These are the ruins of the Ninjetti Temple." Dulcea said

All Eleven Rangers walked up to the edge

"There beyond the Neola Jungle is the Monolith there you will find the Power of the Zeo Beast. But none has survived in an attempt to reach it." Dulcea said

"Then how can we?" Aisha asked

"You were chosen by Zordon I have faith in his wisdom." Dulcea said

"Can you help us?" Jason asked

"We shall see if Lupine is right that you Eleven are the chosen ones for the Zeo Beast Ranger Sentinel Powers." Dulcea said

Dulcea then walked up to a stone while the Eleven Rangers walked up. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove TJ and Cassie ran up to Hayley, Carlos and Ashley.

"What's up?" Carlos asked

"Ivan Ooze is giving free Purple Ooze to kids and we've just seen some Parents acting like Zombies." TJ said

"We have to figure out what Ivan's up too." Ashley said

"I'll head back to the Power Centre and help Alpha you four head to the Construction site if I'm right Ivan will get them to dig up his Ecto-Morphicons." Hayley said

The four teens nodded and ran off to the Construction site. While Hayley teleported back to the Power Centre. Back at the Construction Site and the four teens watched the Adults digging up the Ecto-Morphicons.

"We have to do something." Carlos said

"What can we do?" TJ asked

Just then Cassie and Ashley both noticed something.

"What are they?" Cassie asked

"They look like those Tenga Warriors, Tommy told us about." TJ said

Just then Ivan Ooze noticed the Tengu Warriors

"Ah my Tengu." Ivan said

Just then the Tengu Warriors landed.

"Stop your screeching how did you fair?" Ooze asked

"We couldn't have gone better." One of the Tengus said

"Ah." Ooze said

"One of them off a mountain one into a raging river." Another Tengu said

"So they've all been destroyed?" Ivan asked

"We were about to destroy them." A Tengu started

"What you didn't destroy them you call yourselves Tengu Warriors more like Tengu Turkeys I should have you all stuffed a roasted." Ivan said

"But master there was the monster with these huge sticks she kept twirling them around and around." The Tenga said

"Sticks. Did these Sticks make a whistling sound?" Ivan asked

"Well it was more like nails of chalk board." The Tengu said

"Dulcea that miserable no good she devil of a witch if she unlocks Jason's second animal spirit my plans will be ruined." Ivan said

"Do you want us to take another whack at it?" The Tengu asked

"How about taking another quack at it." Ivan said

Ivan then zapped and destroyed his Tengu Warriors.

"I have no more time to waste my Ecto-Morphincon Machines must be unearthed by sundown." Ivan said

Later that night on Pheados the Rangers were standing in a semi circle on one side of the fire while Dulcea was on the other side. Dulcea poured Golden dust into her hands and turned to the Rangers.

"Hidden deep with in each of us is an Animal Spirit waiting to be released. So close your eyes and look deep inside. Adam and Jason I want you two to let your first animal spirits to help you find your second animal spirits." Dulcea said

The Eleven Rangers closed there eyes and Dulcea blew the dust into the fire. The Fire rose up and the Golden dust transformed all Eleven Rangers into ninjas. Katherine became a Pink Ninja with a Eagle Power Coin on her chest, Tanya became a Yellow Ninja with a Condor Power Coin on her chest, Rocky this time became a Blue Ninja and again with a Ape Power Coin on his chest, Adam this time become a Green Ninja and this time had a Panther Power Coin on his chest, Tommy this time became a Red Ninja and again with a Falcon Power Coin on his chest, Aisha this time became a Light Blue Ninja and again with a Bear Power Coin on her chest, Kimberly this time became a Purple Ninja and again with a Crane Power Coin on her chest, Trini became a Orange Ninja with a Tiger Power Coin on her chest, Zack became a White Ninja with a Rhino Power Coin on his chest, Billy became a Silver Ninja with a Wolf Power Coin on his chest and Jason this time became a Black and Gold Ninja with a Cougar Power Coin on his chest. The Eleven Rangers opened there eyes and looked at there Ninja outfits. Both Jason and Adam were shocked when they saw new Animal Spirits on there chests. Just then Dulcea walked up to Katherine as the Rangers pulled down there hoods and face masks.

"Katherine you are the Eagle. Swift and Agile." Dulcea said

Katherine nodded as Dulcea walked over to Tanya

"Tanya you are the Condor Spiritual and Wise." Dulcea said

Tanya nodded as Dulcea walked over to Rocky.

"Rocky Powerful and Smart you are the Mighty Ape." Dulcea said

Rocky nodded as Dulcea walked over to Adam.

"Adam you are the Panther Silent and Powerful." Dulcea said

Adam nodded as Dulcea walked up to Tommy.

"Tommy you are the Falcon winged lord of the sky." Dulcea said

Tommy nodded as Dulcea walked up to Aisha

"Aisha you are the Bear Fierce and Unstoppable." Dulcea said

Aisha nodded as Dulcea walked up to Kimberly.

"Agile Kimberly light as a feather you are the Crane." Dulcea said

Kimberly nodded as Dulcea walked up to Trini.

"Trini you are the Tiger Protective and Caring." Dulcea said

Trini nodded as Dulcea walked up to Zack.

"Zack you are the Rhino Smart and Unstoppable." Dulcea said

Zack nodded as Dulcea walked up to Billy.

"Billy you are the Wolf Cunning and Swift." Dulcea said

Billy nodded as Dulcea walked up to Jason.

"Jason you are the Cougar Powerful, Deadly while you are also the Wolf Cunning and Swift like Billy." Dulcea said

"Why do I have two colors?" Jason asked

"Because you are the leader of the Ranger Sentinels and your Destiny is nearly fulfilled." Dulcea said

"What Destiny?" Jason asked

"The Wolf represents the Heart while Tyrannosaurus represents your Courage and the White Tiger Represents your Wisdom but the Cougar represents your inner and outer strength. You are now the Ultimate Ninja the powers you possess were always meant for you. Now you are nearly complete and your full powers are nearly unlocked but you still have two more things to do and one is to get to the Monolith." Dulcea said

Jason nodded and Dulcea walked over to the edge of the Plateau.

"Now you are nearly Zeo Beast Sentinel Rangers you must travel to the Monolith and collect your color gem these Gems will give you the powers of the Sentinels. Katherine, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Tommy you five are the Element Zeo Beast Sentinels. Aisha, Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy you are the controllers of the Beast powers of the Beast Sentinels. While you Jason control the Beast and Element powers of the Zeo Beast Sentinels." Dulcea said

"Your not coming with us?" Aisha asked

"If only I could one step beyond this plateau I would begin to age rapidly. The Strength is inside you trust it let the Sacred Animals be your guides. Because those who are Ninjas here anything is possible. So let your animal spirits watch over you." Dulcea said

Dulcea then turned into a Snow Owl and flew off. Meanwhile back on Earth at the Construction site.

"Yes the exoskeleton on the Barbaric Horniator the dreaded Scorpitron should be close by. Once my little machines are up and running spreading ooze through out the world I start with Angel Grove and then the Universe." Ivan said

"This is not good." Carlos said

"You said it. Ashley and Cassie go tell Hayley what's going on then we'll meet you at the Youth Centre." TJ said

"Right." Ashley and Cassie said

Ashley and Cassie both walked off while TJ and Carlos kept watch.

**Next time: **The Rangers head to the Monolith and Jason gains some more powers while Ivan Ooze's Ecto Morphicons attack the city.


	4. Pheados Adventure Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Note: **Jason's powers are based off Sparrow Catcher's idea except if I remember correctly Jason's ninja suit in Sparrow Catcher's story was Tan mine's Black and Gold.

Also the Ranger Suits are only temporary if you have a better idea for the Ranger suits or if you like them. please let me know.

**Previously: **The Rangers gained there new Ninja Powers and Ivan's plan has started.

**Pheados Adventure Part2**

Meanwhile back on Pheados Later that Night Jason was watching over the others then Dulcea showed up.

"You look so much like my son." Dulcea said

"I should I'm Crystal of Eltar's son." Jason said

"Crystal wait did something happen to Wolf Heart and Crystal?" Dulcea asked

"Yes my mom died when I was seven and my uncle who I'm actually the reincarnation of died a hundred years ago." Jason said

"Wow I never thought I'd meet my Grandson." Dulcea said

"Yeah not exactly a great family reunion." Jason said

"Why do you say that?" Dulcea asked

"Because I'm only human. But with Eltarian and Pheadosian powers." Jason said

"It doesn't matter to me I'm just glad that I've got a chance to meet my Grandson and he's managed to nearly complete something my son could never do." Dulcea said

Jason smiled and Dulcea turned back into the snow owl and flew off. In the morning Jason was looking out at the Jungle.

"You are the Ultimate Ninja of Pheados your powers were always meant for you and now you have nearly completed your destiny." Jason remembered what Dulcea said

Just then he felt Kimberly's arms go around him

"You ok? Kimberly asked

"Yeah just thinking about what Dulcea said. Jason said

"Just remember we're all here for you. Kimberly said

"I know I'm not going to run this time and I won't try to keep you guys out. Jason said

"Good." Kimberly said

"Come on we better get going." Jason said

The other Rangers nodded and they all walked off. A bit later in the Jungle the Rangers walked along.

"Man this Jungle goes on forever." Billy said

"We have to keep moving I really don't want to think about what Ivan is up too." Jason said

Meanwhile on Earth at the Power Centre. Ashley and Cassie both teleported in.

"Hayley." Ashley said

"Hey what's going on?" Hayley asked

"Ivan's dug up the two Ecto-Morphicons." Cassie said

"We have to stop him." Ashley said

"We can't do anything. We'll wait until we know what Ivan's going to do to the Adults he's brainwashed." Hayley said

"Carlos and TJ are going to meet us at the Youth Centre." Ashley said

"Come on I need a drink anyway." Hayley said

"I'll keep trying to find out what the Rangers are up too." Alpha said

The three girls nodded and teleported out of the Power Centre. Meanwhile back on the Planet Pheados the Eleven Rangers were walking through a Grave site.

"What is this place?" Trini asked

"Looks like a Dinosaur graveyard." Billy said

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." Adam said

"Very funny Adam." Aisha said

Just then Billy looked at some bones then heard something and all Eleven Rangers saw a Giant Skeleton Triceratops. Billy rolled away then Zack and Trini moved. Tommy and Katherine also moved. Tanya and Aisha then got chased. Rocky then attacked the Skeleton with a bone but he got sent flying backwards. Then the Skeleton went after Adam but Adam rolled under the Skeleton. Kimberly then got chased by the Skeleton. Jason then ran up and attacked the Skeleton with a stick. Jason then got chased and ran up a tree and landed on the back of the Triceratops Skeleton.

"Hang on Jason." Rocky said

"Jason." Billy said

"Hang on tight Jase." Tommy said

Jason then noticed the bone connecting the head to the neck.

"Hey Fossil head I've got a bone to pick with you." Jason said

Jason then pulled out the bone and the head of the Triceratops Skeleton fell off and the skeleton collapsed and fell apart and Jason landed on the ground. The Ten Rangers all ran up to Jason

"You ok?" Kimberly asked as Jason stood up.

"Yeah. I'm just glad biology finally paid off." Jason said

"Come on how about we get out of here." Rocky said

"Good idea now I know what Dulcea means by anything is possible here." Jason said

The others nodded and they walked off. Meanwhile back on earth at the waste plant the adults of Angel Grove were building the Ecto-Morphicons.

"This is not good." TJ said

"You said it." Carlos said

"Parents of Angel Grove you have completed my Ecto-Morphicons but frankly I'm sick of your faces and your dull personalities. So I want you to go back to the Construction site and leap to your doom." Ivan said

"No." Carlos said

"Come on." TJ said

Carlos and TJ both ran off towards the Youth Centre. While Ivan Ooze activated his Ecto-Morphicons. Meanwhile back on Pheados the Rangers walked up to the Monolith.

"What do we do now?" Kimberly asked

"Stay here." Jason said

Jason walked up to the Monolith Jason then disappeared in a bright light.

"Jason." Kimberly yelled

Just then the four Stone Statues awakened.

"Oh ho." Trini said

"What do we do?" Aisha asked

"Ninjetti. Silver Wolf." Billy called

"White Rhino." Zack called

"Orange Tiger." Trini called

"Purple Crane." Kimberly called

"Light Blue Bear." Aisha called

"Red Falcon." Tommy called

"Green Panther." Adam called

"Blue Ape." Rocky called

"Yellow Condor." Tanya called

"Pink Eagle." Kat called

Kat, Tanya and Aisha went against the Stone Statue with the Spike Staff. While Trini and Kimberly went against the Stone Statue with the Blade Staff. Tommy, Rocky and Adam went against the Stone Statue with the Spike ball. While Billy and Zack went against the Stone Guardian with the two blades. Meanwhile inside the Monolith Jason woke up and saw four Ninjas each one was dressed in a different color. One was wearing Red and Jason sensed Power admitting from this Ninja. Another was dressed in White and Jason sensed Wisdom admitting from the Ninja, Another was dressed in Blue and Jason sensed Magic from this Ninja and the final Ninja was dressed in Black and Jason sensed healing from this Ninja.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"We are the four sacred Ninjas of the Monolith." The Red robed Ninja said

"Why am I in the Monolith? And why do I feel different?" Jason asked

"We have unlocked your remaining powers. You now have stronger healing powers but you can not raise the dead." The Black robed Ninja said

"You also can repel magic and fire blasts out of your blade weapons." The Blue robed Ninja said

"You also have greater wisdom of battle and enemies. You even know about Enemies that your learning of the Gold Ranger Powers didn't teach you." The White robed Ninja said

"And you also have a greater strength and speed against the Darkness and can never be turned evil now that your powers have been unlocked." The Red robed Ninja said

"Now we give you the Golden Cougar Zeo Beast Gem." All Four Ninjas said

Just then Jason opened his hand and the Golden Zeo Beast Gem appeared and shone brightly. When the light dissolved Jason was now the Golden Cougar Ranger his Ranger suit was Black and his Armor was Gold in fact it looked almost like his Gold Ranger form and it had the Cougar Power Coin on his chest and his helmet was shaped as a Cougar head with the Visor in its mouth.

"Wow." Jason said

"This belongs to you it's the Cougar Sword." The Red robed Ninja said

Jason grabbed the Sword it had a Black handle with the Cougar symbol on the handle

"Now you must help your friends they are being attacked by the Stone Guardians." The White robed Ninja said

"I'm guessing they weren't supposed to be attacked." Jason said

"Correct." The Blue robed Ninja said

Jason nodded and disappeared with his increased speed. Back outside the Monolith Kimberly and Trini were about to be attacked by the Blade Staff Stone Guardian when all of a sudden he got split in two. The two girls looked and saw a Gold Ranger with a Cougar head shaped helmet.

"Talk about a splitting headache." Jason said

"Jason." Kimberly said

"Hey." Jason said

"You gained your powers." Trini said

"Yeah now we have to stop these Guardians your not suppose to be fighting them." Jason said

"How?" Kimberly asked

"Go help Tanya, Aisha and Kat sink the Stone Guardian with the Spike lance." Jason said

"Right." Trini and Kimberly said

The two ninjas ran off while Jason dashed off to help Billy and Zack. Billy and Zack were holding the Twin Blade Stone Statue back. Then all of a sudden the Stone Statue got kicked and sent flying into the Monolith wall.

"Eight ball corner pocket." Jason said

"Thanks." Billy said

"This is great." Zack said

"Come on Billy and Zack you help the girls I'll help Tommy, Adam and Rocky." Jason said

"Right." Zack and Billy said

The two ninjas ran off while Jason disappeared. The five girls were having trouble with the Spike Lance Stone Statue when Zack and Billy showed up and kicked the Stone Statue sending him into the water.

"Thanks." The girls said

"No problem." Billy said

Meanwhile Adam, Rocky and Tommy were dodging the Spike Ball. Then all of a sudden a Golden Energy Cougar appeared. The Stone Statue blew up and Jason appeared.

"Alright." Rocky said

"Thanks." Adam said

"Come on you guys need to walk up to the Monolith." Jason said

The ten ninjas then walked up to the Monolith Jason never took off his helmet but the Rangers pulled down there hoods and face masks. Just then the door of the Monolith opened and the Four Ninjas of the Monolith stepped out.

"Welcome Rangers." The Red robed Ninja said

"Who are you?" Tommy asked

"We are the Ninjas of the Monolith and these gems belong to you." The White robed Ninja said

Just then ten gems appeared and floated over the ten Ninjas heads. Then all ten gems shone brightly and then died down all ten Ninjas were in there Ranger forms. The Rangers forms looked like the Zeo Ranger forms the girls all had the mini skirts from the Zeo Ranger one and two forms. The males looked normal but Billy noticed he had chest armor like Jason's White Tiger and Blue Wolf forms. Katherine's Ranger suit was Pink and had the Eagle Power Coin on the chest and it had a helmet shaped like a Eagle Head with the Visor in its beak. Tanya's Ranger suit was Yellow and had the Condor Power Coin on the chest and it had a helmet shaped like a Condor Head with the Visor in its beak. Aisha's Ranger suit was Light Blue and had the Bear Power Coin on the chest and it had a helmet shaped like a Bear Head with the Visor in its Mouth. Kimberly's Ranger suit was Purple and had the Crane Power Coin on the chest and it had a helmet shaped like a Crane Head with the Visor in its beak. Trini's Ranger suit was Orange and had the Tiger Power Coin on the chest and it had a helmet shaped like a Tiger Head with the Visor in its mouth. Rocky's Ranger suit was Pink and had the Ape Power Coin on the chest and it had a helmet shaped like an Ape Head with the Visor in its mouth. Adam's Ranger suit was Green and had the Panther Power Coin on the chest and it had a helmet shaped like a Panther Head with the Visor in its mouth. Tommy's Ranger suit was Red and had the Falcon Power Coin on the chest and it had a helmet shaped like a Falcon Head with the Visor in its beak. Zack's Ranger suit was White and had the Rhino Power Coin on the chest and it had a helmet shaped like a Rhino Head with the Visor in its mouth. And Billy's Ranger suit was Silver and had the Wolf Power Coin on the chest and it had a helmet shaped like a Wolf Head with the Visor in its mouth.

"Katherine you are the Pink Eagle Zeo Beast Ranger Sentinel controller of the Powers of Wind. Your Zord is the Pink Eagle." The Red robed Ninja said

"Tanya you are the Yellow Condor Zeo Beast Ranger Sentinel controller of the Powers of the Sun. Your Zord is the Yellow Condor." The White robed Ninja said

"Rocky you are the Blue Ape Zeo Beast Ranger Sentinel controller of the Powers of Water. Your Zord is the Blue Ape." The Blue robed Ninja said

"Adam you are the Green Panther Zeo Beast Ranger Sentinel controller of the Powers of Earth. Your Zord in the Green Panther." The Black robed Ninja said

"And Tommy you are the Leader of the Zeo Element Beast Rangers and the Red Falcon Zeo Beast Ranger Sentinel controller of the Powers of Fire. Your Zord is the Red Falcon." The Red robed Ninja said

"Aisha you are the Light Blue Bear Zeo Beast Ranger Sentinel controller of the Powers of the Bear. Your Zord is the Light Blue Bear." The White robed Ninja said

"Kimberly you are the Purple Crane Zeo Beast Ranger Sentinel controller of the Powers of the Crane. Your Zord is the Purple Crane." The Blue robed Ninja said

"Trini you are the Orange Tiger Zeo Beast Ranger Sentinel controller of the Powers of the Tiger. Your Zord is the Orange Tiger." The Black robed Ninja said

"Zack you are the White Rhino Zeo Beast Ranger Sentinel controller of the Powers of the Rhino. Your Zord is the White Rhino." The Red robed Ninja said

"And Billy you are the leader of the Zeo Beast Rangers and the Silver Wolf Zeo Beast Ranger Sentinel controller of the Wolf. Your Zord is the Silver Wolf Zord." The White robed Ninja said

"Jason you are Leader of both Ranger Sentinel Teams you are the Golden Cougar Ranger controller of Thunder and the Power of the Cougar. You control the powerful Golden Cougar Zord this Zord is not compatible with the ten other Zords." The Blue robed Ninja said

"Thank you Ninjas of the Sentinels. Come on guys we've got a planet to save." Jason said

The Rangers nodded and all eleven Rangers teleported off.

"The Purple Crane truly holds his heart." The Black robed Ninja said

"Yes she does and if he marries her he will unlock his ultimate powers." The Blue robed Ninja said

The four Ninjas disappeared.

**Next time: **The Rangers return to earth to fight Ivan Ooze and his Ecto Morphicons.


	5. Fighting Ivan Ooze

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Previously: **The Rangers get to the monolith and the Ecto-morphicons attack the city

**Fighting Ivan Ooze**

Meanwhile back on Earth. Ivan's Ecto-Morphicons were destroying the city. Later that night Ivan was looking out over the city when he smelt something then noticed eleven different colors of light.

"Inconceivable. The Power Rangers." Ivan said

Just then the Eleven Rangers landed in the city.

"Man look at this mess." Tommy said

"Now let's find Ivan." Adam said

"Wait what was that?" Billy asked after hearing a noise

Just then all Eleven Rangers noticed a giant robotic Scorpion

"What is that?" Zack asked

"Scorpitron." Jason said

Just then the Rangers heard another noise and turned around and saw a giant robotic ant.

"Ok what's that?" Aisha asked

"Horniator." Jason said

"We've got to stop these things." Trini said

"We've got new Zords let's use them." Jason said

"Right." All ten Rangers said

"We need Zeo Beast Zords now." All Eleven Rangers said

"Pink Eagle Zord." Kat said

"Yellow Condor Zord." Tanya said

"Blue Ape Zord." Rocky said

"Green Panther Zord." Adam said

"Red Falcon Zord." Tommy said

"Light Blue Bear Zord." Aisha said

"Purple Crane Zord." Kimberly said

"Orange Tiger Zord." Trini said

"White Rhino Zord." Zack said

"Silver Wolf Zord." Billy said

"Gold Cougar Zord." Jason said

Just then all eleven Rangers's gems appeared and fired beams into the sky then all Eleven Zords showed up. a Pink Eagle Zord, a Yellow Condor Zord, a Blue Ape Zord which was just a Blue version of Rocky's Red Ape Zord, a Green Panther Zord, a Red Falcon Zord which was a bigger and Red Version of Tommy's White Falcon Zord, a Light Blue Bear Zord which was just a Light Blue version of Aisha's Yellow Bear Zord, a Purple Crane Zord which was just a Purple version of Kimberly's Pink Crane Zord, A Orange Tiger Zord, a White Rhino Zord, a Silver Wolf Zord which was a Silver Version of Jason's Blue Wolf Zord and a Golden Cougar Zord which looked more Black but had large Gold outlines. The Rangers then hopped into there Zords.

"Zeo Element Megazord Power Up." Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Kat said

"Zeo Beast Megazord Power Up." Billy, Zack, Aisha, Trini and Kimberly said

"Golden Cougar Zord Power Up." Jason said

Just then the Falcon Zord became the Body and The Eagle Zord became the head, while the Ape Zord became the Legs while the Panther and Condor Zords became the arms. The Five Zords combined together to create the Zeo Element Megazord.

"Zeo Element Meagzord." Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Kat said

Just then the Bear Zord became the body and the Crane Zord became the Head while the Rhino Zord became the Legs while the Wolf and Tiger Zord became the arms. The Five Zords combined together to create the Zeo Beast Megazord.

"Zeo Beast Megazord." Billy, Zack, Trini, Kimberly and Trini said

Just then the Golden Cougar Zord converted to Warrior mode. The Cougar Zord's back legs became the legs of the Warrior mode then front legs became the arms. The Cougar's head went to the chest and the Warrior mode's head appeared.

"Let's get this freak." Jason said

"Right." The other Rangers said

Meanwhile in another part of the city the adults under Ivan's control were walking along. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre. TJ and Carlos ran in and found Ashley, Cassie and Hayley.

"What's going on?" TJ asked

"They all have those Ooze bottles." Ashley said

"We have to stop this, the Adults under Ivan's control there heading to the Construction site to leap to there doom." TJ said

"Hey guys. Ivan's not a good guy he's destroying the city the Rangers are battling him "but your parents are in Danger follow us." Cassie said

"We're not lying Carlos and I saw what he's up to and your parents are heading to the Construction site to leap to there doom." TJ said

Meanwhile back in the city the Rangers were fighting the Ecto-Morphicons. Billy's team and Jason went after Scorpitron while Tommy's team went after Horninator.

"We need a little extra help." Tommy said

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Jason said

Just then the Ninja Falcon Zord appeared and Jason hopped inside and controlled his Golden Cougar Zord by remote.

"Man these things are hard to take down." Zack said

"Try using the Rhino kick." Jason said

"Got yah." Zack said

Then Zeo Beast Megazord kicked the Horniator destroying the tail. The other Megazord was having trouble with Horniator.

"Man these things are tough." Tommy said

"You do realize your Zord can fly." Jason said

"Oh yeah." Tommy said

Just then the Zeo Element Megazord flew up and tried to heat up Horniator. Meanwhile TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie and a whole bunch of kids ran to the monorail. Hayley went back to the Power Chamber to check up on the Rangers. Meanwhile the Rangers were still fighting the two Ecto-Morphicons.

"Hey big guy lights out for you Rockets away." Jason said

Just then the White Falcon Zord fired Rockets from the tips of its wings and destroyed Scorpitron.

"He's outta there." Zack said

"Target neutralized let's go help the others." Jason said

The six Rangers went to help the others. Just then The Zeo Element Beast Megazord landed on its back after Horniator threw it down.

"Man this thing is tough." Tanya said

"Hang on." Jason said

"Good the others are here." Kat said

"You've destroyed my beautiful Creation now I'm getting really angry." Ooze said

Ivan then combined with the Horniator. To become Titan Ooze.

"I'm going to be sick." Kimberly said

"Element Mega Sword and Beast Mega Staff power up." Jason said

Just then the Zeo Element Beast Megazord gained the Sword while the Zeo Beast Megazord gained the Staff. Just then Ivan stepped onto the Monorail track.

"He destroyed the Monorail track." Kimberly said

"Try and stop him I'll help TJ and the others." Jason said

"Right." The ten Rangers said

Jason flew off in the Ninja Falcon Zord. Meanwhile the teens in the Monorail were going along then Jason flew by with the Falcon Zord and landed in the broken track. The monorail made it across the gap.

"Good luck guys." Jason said

The two Megazords and Cougar Warrior mode fought Ivan but he was to strong. Just then Jason showed up.

"Cougar Falcon Warrior mode." Jason said

Just then the Ninja Falcon Zord combined with the Cougar Zord Warrior mode to create the Cougar Falcon Warrior mode.

"Hey Ivan, fancy a chase in Space." Jason said.

Jason then got his Zord to fly off into outer space.

"You can run Gold Ranger but you can't hide." Ivan said

Ivan then made wings appear and flew off into outer space chasing off after Jason.

"I hope Jason knows what he's doing." Kimberly said

"He does come on let's head back to the Power Centre." Aisha said

The Rangers teleported off and there Zords disappeared. Meanwhile out in space Jason's Zord flew off.

"That's it Ivan follow that's exactly what I want you to do it's time for you to meet a comet." Jason thought.

Ivan chased after Jason determined to destroy the Gold Ranger. Meanwhile at the Construction site TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley and the rest of the teens from the Youth Centre all ran up.

"We've got to stop this." TJ said

"How?" Carlos said

"Feel like getting the adult's wet?" TJ asked

"Let's go." Cassie said

The four teens ran down while the other teens tried to stop the Adults. Meanwhile back out in Space

"Good I'm near the comet's trajectory." Jason thought as he got his Zord to fly off.

Meanwhile back at the Construction site TJ appeared in the Cherry Picker and then Ashley and Cassie turned on the water and TJ used the water pressure to push the Parents back. Meanwhile back out in Space Jason got his Zord to stop and turn around.

"That's it Ivan, come on." Jason thought.

Just then Ivan grabbed a hold of Jason's Zord.

"Soon you'll be destroyed Gold Ranger." Ivan said

Jason smiled under his helmet and kept his cool he knew full well how to get out of Ivan's lock. He just needed to wait a little bit longer. Just then Jason saw the Comet.

"Well this has been annoying later Ivan." Jason said

Just then the Cougar Falcon Warrior Mode kneed Ivan in the groin. Ivan let go and Jason got his Zord to fly back to Earth. Just then the Comet hit Ivan destroying him. Meanwhile back in the Construction site the Adults stopped walking and TJ went back down to Ashley, Carlos and Cassie. The four made sure they were out of site and teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Power Centre. TJ, Ashley, Cassie and Carlos walked in.

"Great job you guys." Kimberly said

"Thanks." TJ said

"Wow Ten Rangers." Cassie said

Just then Jason teleported in and took off his helmet.

"Make that eleven." TJ said

"How did you know about the comet?" Tommy asked

"Easy I was actually tracking the comet so I could use it to destroy Ivan." Jason said

Later the teens were at a restaurant. The Rangers were having something to eat with the five teens.

"You guys really did a great job." Jason said

"Thanks." TJ said

"I just wish we could have helped out more." Cassie said

"Hey you'll get your chance." Tommy said

"Yeah you're right." Ashley said

Just then they all noticed the fireworks and all of them walked up to it. Everyone cheered and Jason wrapped his arms around Kimberly. They all smiled the Rangers were now a higher class of Rangers known as Sentinel Rangers. Kimberly leaned back against Jason and smiled. The teens watched the fireworks then notice a sign that lit up saying Thank You Power Rangers.

End of Zeo Beast Rise of Ivan Ooze. To be continued in Space Rangers New Beginnings Golden Cougar Legacy.

**Note: **I'm sorry this story was short but it was the starting point for Space Rangers New Beginnings. Please let me know what you think again I'm sorry for this story being short. Also I need a bit of help if you can figure out two names for the two evil beings that destroyed Neo Eltar that would be great but remember that they both have to be female.

**Note2: **Oh I'm not getting rid of Astronima it's just Space Rangers New Beginnings is the final story of Jason's adventures so I need it to be central around him so please if you have any suggestions for names please let me know.


End file.
